


sweet chocolate

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [4]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Hurt Huening Kai, Keyword: Stranger, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Strangers to Lovers, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Soobin meets a crying boy on the street.





	sweet chocolate

Soobin doesn’t know what to do.

To make it short, there’s a skinny young man with bambi-like dark eyes and a heart-shaped face and pale skin who's currently crying his eyes out on the street when he stops by to pick up his fallen phone. He looks at him he’s begging him to take him away from that place, maybe somewhere he could cry in peace. So Soobin quickly steers the kid into the nearest coffee shop, before he makes a scene in the middle of the sidewalk. The barista looks up from wiping the counter and flicks his glance nervously between the two, probably wondering if he should report a kidnapping.

"Large tea. And a hot chocolate for him." Soobin jerks his thumb toward the miserable boy. He looks like the type to like sugary drinks.

_…And how, for the love of god, did he know that_ , Soobin internally sputters.

A painfully long wait later, Soobin's handed the drinks and he jerks his head toward a counter overlooking the empty streets. They sit down, Soobin handing over the hot chocolate and the boy noiselessly taking it.

"Thank you.” he whispers softly as he wraps his fingers around the lukewarm mug.

“Your welcome.” Soobin nods. “Are you okay now?”

The boy nods, a soft smile on his face as he gulps down the sugary drink slowly.

“Yes. I think I am.” he says. “This chocolate really helps a lot.”

“Good. I’m glad it did.” Soobin sighs. “But are you sure that you’re really okay?”

The boy blinks at him in surprise. Soobin clears his throat when he feels his face heating up.

"I mean, I know we’re stranger and it’s not like I’m trying to be nosy or something," he gestures helplessly in the air, "But if you want to talk, I’m here to listen. So."

The boy smiles again, and damn doesn’t he look beautiful. Is it possible to fall in love with someone he doesn’t even know the name of?

“I guess I will take you up on that.” the boy giggles softly. “But it’s going to be a long story, would you mind staying for lunch?”

Soobin and the boy look at each other, heat steadily rising on their faces, with what he suspects will be a pattern of mutual understanding. They don't want to say goodbye. Not now. Not ever, really.

“Of course,” he says firmly. “Now, would you mind telling me your name?”

The boy smiles, bright and lovely.

"My name is—"


End file.
